Marcus And Seth
by Amalia21
Summary: When Marcus jumps off a cliff in La Push, Seth prays he can save him. Little did he know just how much he actually WOULD. Love can be a dangerous thing...
1. Chapter 1

Seth hopped out of his car and jogged the rest of the way to his favorite cliff to dive from. On another cliff, more than three times the height of his, he saw someone dive.

"Oh, shit!"

He plummeted down into the icy waters and swam as fast as his shape-shifting ass could move. When he and the other were back on the shore, a few hundred feet from Seth's car, he pressed his head needlessly to Marcus' dead heart. Marcus stared up at him, beyond confused, but somehow transfixed as well. When Seth inadvertently glanced down into his red irises, he jolted away to the other end of the beach, screaming "ghost" over and over again. Marcus felt hurt, betrayed, and a touch ashamed for what he was. When Seth finally gathered enough courage to run back, Marcus had taken to the water- running on top of it due to his vampiric speed- and was halfway between the North American and Asian coastlines.

~~Years Later~~~

Aro pulled Marcus' sleeved arm.

"Why did you leave? Where did you go? What did you see?"

Marcus continued to stare at the floor, not even bothering to blink or breathe. _No,_ he thought, _if I breathe, I want it to be __**his**__ scent… When I close my eyes, I can only… see his __**horror**__ at what I have unknowingly become. __**Why**__ was I made to be a __**vampire? Why**__ do they even __**exist?**_

"Marcus, please!"

_**Why**__ did __**Aro**__ change me?_ Marcus floated a little deeper into his mute depressive state that he'd been in since, well, since he got back from "studying the relationships of the world". _Since __**him. No one**__ had understood or accepted my sudden return after __**only**__ fifty years, but even though Aro could have read my mind, he didn't. He said that my mind was "a mess, Marcus" and then complained about a headache. I had stopped listening after that. I couldn't care __**less**__ for my "brother's" aches and pains with my __**own**__ heartache seizing me __**tighter**__ with each passing __**day.**__**First,**__ I __**"had"**__ to go through the __**pain**__ of losing __**my beloved,**__ Didyme, because I was "getting to be too __**strong**__ to exist __**underneath**__ Aro's thumb". __**Then,**__ I went through __**pain**__ as Aro turned me into a __**vampire.**__ I will __**never**__ let him __**break**__ my __**heart… again! Then,**__ I found someone- completely by accident- that thought I was a __**human,**__ a __**person,**__ someone who deserved to be __**shown redemption and to be saved!**__ And then I ran away. __**Why did I run away? Damn you to hell a thousand times over, Marcus!**_

"Marcus. Marcus, look at me! I am trying to talk to you!"

Exasperated, he shoved the oil painting into his brother-in-law's line of vision. At first, Marcus didn't notice. Then, as more time passed, he thought he was looking at a mirror, which he internally cursed Aro for, as he didn't want to see his lifeless eyes. When his eyes focused, he saw what he must have looked like on _that day,_ from _**his**_ perspective. Marcus snatched it away as carefully as he could, almost cradling the framed piece in his arms, though the painting itself was on the larger side.

"Finally! A reaction!"

Caius snickered.

"He's vain!"

Aro's lips twitched, and he had to mash them together firmly to keep from laughing hysterically, already plotting on how best the countless mirrors of the world could be used to his advantage against Marcus. Maybe withholding one whould have the desired effect?

"The artist is unknown-"

Marcus' face crumpled into one of pain. Caius howled with laughter, tears that would never fall springing to his eyes. Marcus had tears in his own eyes as he studied every brushstroke, each- to him- filled with promises of Marcus' heart's deepest, unvoiced desires being fulfilled in full. Acceptance. Love. Salvation.

"Do you like it?"

Marcus couldn't be bothered to answer.

"It was sent to us from the Olympic coven, though I doubt Carlisle would have painted this. A… friend of theirs, perhaps?"

Marcus was already at the airport, having sprinted, _with_ the picture, all the way there as fast as he could after he heard Carlisle's name.

"Hello, sir. Will you be flying with us today?"

He took out the credit card Aro had given him to "help ease him into the fact that Didyme was dead". He had never used it, or taken it out of his robe's pocket where he'd shoved it in depressed fury. Her eyes widened.

"Well, sir, your picture is too big to fit in the carry-on compartments, so I'm afraid-"

He stabbed his credit card pointedly. She smiled.

"Yes, sir. I'll book a first-class flight to…?"

He frowned. Where was Carlisle? Maybe he should have stayed…? He closed his eyes to think, but found something he never wanted to feel again. A pull at his being. One of love. Hadn't he had _enough_ heartache? It was leading to _that spot. __**Their**__ spot._

"Washington. Seattle."

"Yes, sir. When will you be coming back?"

He shrugged, already hating her for how long she'd taken already, though he _**knew**_ it wasn't _her_ fault. When the plane landed in Seattle, he sped as fast as he could without anyone batting so much as an eyelash out of place at him. When he was out of sight, he sprinted towards the pull on his person. Soon getting frustrated at the walls and buildings in his way, he decided to jump from roof to roof, then tree to tree, until he got to a house nestled a ways in from the road. He wrung his hands, the picture safely tucked into his robe, away from the rain. The door opened to a very surprised Carlisle.

"Marcus? Esme, it's Marcus! How are you, old friend?"

"Marcus is here? Oh, how delightful! Carlisle! Don't be rude and let him in, dear! It's raining outside!"

"Yes, dear."

Marcus sat on the couch nervously, the picture still hidden- mostly- from view.

"Are you still haunting-"

Marcus looked at her sharply.

"-the shores of Seattle?"

"Where is he?"

Her face scrunched up in genuine confusion. He sighed, showing them the picture. Carlisle started, causing Marcus to bore his red eyes into his friend's topaz ones.

"He's not here at the moment."

Esme coughed to try to lighten the mood. It fell flat.

"Who, dear?"

Edward came downstairs with a towel on his shoulder.

"He wants to know where Seth is."

"Oh!"

She blinked, bouncing happily at the fact that "her son" was finally getting some attention.

"But, why?"

Edward, who had been drawing a detailed map of La Push in the kitchen, walked over to Marcus with the drawing held behind his back.

"Do not hurt him. He has the purest, most genuine mind I have ever known, bar none."

"I promise I'll try my utmost best."

Edward contemplated, running his free hand through his hair. Carlisle sighed, then passed Marcus the map.

"This one here is his house. He lives there with his sister, Leah."

"Thank you."

Marcus knocked on Seth's front door before he could process leaving.

"It's open!"

Marcus scowled at that. Why would the door be unlocked? He was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal Seth- _**him-**_ in all his half-naked glory. Marcus felt his eyes water at the _**sight,**_ the _**scent,**_ the _**devotion**_ in _**his**_ eyes.

"Ghost?"

Marcus nodded, quite happily, in fact. Seth's eyes fluttered, then he took the older's hand and led him inside, blushing darkly as he noticed he was only in his boxers.

"I'm… um… gonna be right back. I have to… um… make myself presentable."

He came back down in his favorite printed tank and dark denim skinny jeans- printed tanks and dark denim skinny jeans permeating his wardrobe to the extent that only one outfit deviated from that "unspoken rule". He sat with his knees to his chest, facing Marcus. His left arm was loosely around his legs, with the other arm resting on the back of the couch.

"So… I guess you got the gift I sent you. Carlisle did promise he'd get it there…"

Marcus smiled infinitesimally, but Seth caught it and blushed, quickly averting his eyes to the rest of the room.

"Hey, um…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

The unshedable tears in Marcus' eyes thanked Seth for "forgetting" he was a vampire- a being who didn't "take human food as nourishment". Marcus' hand traced invisible lines and swirls onto the back of Seth's hand nearest him. Seth shivered pleasantly, completely forgetting about food.

"Too cold?"

"What? N-no!"

They sat in comfortable silence as Marcus resumed his tracing shyly, Seth unconsciously leaning into the space between them.

"Why did you scream?"

"I didn't know about vampires then, so I'd never seen someone with red eyes before. And… I thought you were…"

"Dead?"

Seth nodded, the apology clear in his eyes as he swallowed.

"Why did you run?"

"I… was hurt. After you thinking I was a human, a person, a being to be given redemption and salvation, you saw my eyes and screamed. The pain… Oh, the pain! It was too much."

"I'm sorry I hurt you…?"

"Marcus."

"Oh. Right. I'm Seth."

They got lost in the other's eyes for several hours without either of them knowing. Seth rested himself into Marcus' arms, his face buried in the vampire's intoxicatingly luscious-smelling neck. Marcus was playing with Seth's fingers and hair. Seth grinned brightly into Marcus' neck, then pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Take me with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I hurt you…?"

"Marcus."

"Oh. Right. I'm Seth."

They got lost in the other's eyes for several hours without either of them knowing. Seth rested himself into Marcus' arms, his face buried in the vampire's intoxicatingly luscious-smelling neck. Marcus was playing with Seth's fingers and hair. Seth grinned brightly into Marcus' neck, then pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Take me with you?"

~~~RECAP OVER.~~~

Marcus blinked at the younger man, not willing to let himself feel hope, just to get burned again. Seth flushed darkly, escaping to the kitchen to "make dinner". Marcus, once he'd stuffed all hopes of being "with" Seth back down, entered the kitchen.

"What…?"

"I- nothing."

"It's not nothing," Marcus said too low for Seth to hear. "I want to repaint my rooms, but so far, I haven't found a painter…"

"Oh!"

The shifter perked up.

"I know lots of people! What style are you looking for?"

Marcus snorted, which had Seth pouting adorably.

"I was thinking of doing a mural or two, maybe a fresco on the ceiling?"

Seth's eyes smoldered with passion. He almost purred.

"That would be really, really cool! I love it!"

Marcus' lips twitched upwards.

"But, as I can't pick just anyone- Aro would freak if I did- I was hoping you could…?"

He looked at the wolf out of the corner of his eye, who made a strangled sound.

"M-me?"

He made a show of admiring Seth's painting of him. "I could always hire someone in Italy…"

"What? No! I'll do it!"

Marcus, unable to stay on _his_ side of the room, kissed Seth's nose, whose eyes followed the movement.

"I'll be waiting."

Seth, alone in the house, blushed darkly. "Damn him." He packed his paintings and necessities, then wrote a note: "Mom, Charlie, and Leah, I'm going to Italy for a job! I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise I'll be good! Love you. Seth". He ran like a banshee to his car, tripping down the stairs on his way. He floored it all the way to the airport, then realized with horror that he hadn't brought any money.

"Two tickets to Florence, please."

"Yes, Sir."

"Make it First Class."

"Of course, Sir. Please go to Gate 13."

Marcus just hefted the larger-than-life suitcase and led Seth to their gate.

"First Class? You vampires really know how to splurge, don't you?"

Marcus avoided the incredulous stare, gesturing to his picture.

"It was the only way I could bring this and not have it ruined."

"You could've shipped it."

"And let it face the elements?"

"Oh."

Marcus smiled, then breathed for the first time in, well, a very _long_ time. He wasn't disappointed. He leaned closer, playing with Seth's hair with his free hand. Seth flushed, moaning embarrassingly. Marcus kissed his neck, which had the 23-year-old gasping softly.

"I missed you."

Seth melted into the older man's side weakly, his ear pressed against the vampire's neck.

"Now boarding Flight 2095, Seattle to Florence, Italy."

They stood up as one, then laughed softly at the other before hurrying along, the suitcase rolling behind them.

"The thing has wheels?"

Seth laughed hysterically all the way to his seat. Marcus stared in shock at the "rolling elephant", which had Seth laughing harder.

"It is not an elephant! It's an armadillo!"

He snorted.

"Anaconda. The thing veers wildly."

It was Seth's turn to snort.

"It does not, and you know it! Don't knock my stuff!"

Unable to resist, Marcus nudged the bag with his foot.

"I still say it's an anaconda."

They debated lightheartedly for the rest of the flight. By the time they'd landed, "it" was affectionately called a "bearded lizard".

"Have a nice night."

"Thank you. Seth, wait here while I go get us a car."

"Do you even know how to hail a taxi?"

"I- hail? What does snow have to do with finding a car? And what is this 'taxi' thing? Is that a person?"

"Oh my god, you are so out of touch!"

"How can someone 'touch out' something? I'm confused."

Seth snickered to himself, then got in the stolen car, still laughing too hard to see the man shaking his fist at them as they sped away, past the speed limit. Soon enough, they were in the parking garage of Castle Volterra.

"Let's get the bearded lizard before it dies of the horror of whatever you've stuffed inside."

"Hey! My stuff is not horrible!"

"Oh? Mind if I look?"

"What? No!"

Marcus made a show of unzipping the "bearded lizard" before Seth snatched it back, hugging it protectively to his chest.

"Someone's getting defensive!"

"Am not!"

Marcus laughed all the way to the throne room, which he ran into, Seth not far behind. Aro gaped incredulously at Seth.

"You brought home a snack?"

Marcus threw the bag at an astonished Aro's face. Caius howled with insane laughter, Jane's lips twitching upwards at her "Father's" antics. Felix hooted when the still-mostly-unzipped bag's innards were spread around the room. Seth shrieked in mortification, rushing around to gather everything up before it was discovered. Aro, happy to have his "brother" back, snatched the boxers off Marcus' head and stretched them wide, marveling at the "stretchy, mystery fabric". All of the vampires- including Marcus- tried desperately to stifle their laughter in the face of Seth's "admonishing" glare that just looked cute.

"Sorry."

"Whatever! Don't talk to me!"

Alec desperately tried to get Jane to stop laughing. Aro smiled, offering a hand to a _very_ pissed-off shifter.

"What?"

"What are these used for, young one?"

He held up another pair of boxers. Seth paled, then snatched them up and stuffed them into the "belly" of the "bearded lizard".

"Nothing!"

"Master, those are used to cover one's ass."

"Ah! But, I thought only young women had those things…?"

The implications hit Seth full force.

"I do not have a menstrual cycle, you pervert!"

"Oh! Then, are you male?"

"Of course, you prick!"

"What is pricking me?"

The human threw his hands up exasperatedly, forgetting the behemoth suitcase until it crashed into his still-bare foot.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

Aro smiled kindly.

"Is something pricking you, dear one?"

"What the fuck?"

Marcus adhered himself to the man's lips. Seth moaned, deepening the kiss. When the vampire started to rip his favorite pants off, however, the younger man gave a strangled cry and shoved Marcus away as best as he could.

"What? Didn't you tell me to fuck you just now? I don't understand."

The guards in the room fell over, laughing hysterically, Jane shouting, "Go, Marcus, go," which had Alec rolling on the floor, screaming hysterically. Seth huffed.

"Will you get with it?"

"Get what in bed with me?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"What is this 'hell' I keep hearing about? I would very much like to study it!"

Seth stormed out, Marcus a step behind.

"Go away!"

"Why? So you can get lost?"

"Shut it!"

"The windows don't have any glass, so there's nothing to shut! Why are you angry with me?"

"Where's my goddamn room?"

"Oh! I'll take you to the empty room next to Demetri's."

Once he'd settled in, Seth decided to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth woke with a start when Caius poked his foot. Marcus was feeding with Aro. Caius already had his fill. Seth screamed, hugging the blankets to his neck. Marcus tore the door down and then stared between Caius and Seth in profound confusion.

"What happened?"

"_Why is he here? He's giving me the creeps! Who watches people when they sleep?"_

"I did. You actually look adorable when you sleep. You like to talk about your paintings."

"_When I'm sleeping?"_

"Yes."

"Oh."

Marcus shifted nervously to his other foot.

"Your descriptions are very… sensual."

"_What the hell? No one asked you! And in front of this creepy guy? Seriously?"_

_Marcus shrugged, eying the shell of Seth's ear, wondering what it would taste like and what it would take for Seth to let him. He shifted to his other foot. Caius cackled, head thrown back, all the way to his room. Aro walked into his room, curious._

"_Marcus wants to have sex with Seth."_

_Aro beamed at his brother._

"_Oh? And how do you know?"_

_Caius held up one finger, which Aro stared at amusedly._

"_In all the time we've known dear Marcus, he has never said the word 'sensual'. Until now."_


End file.
